SuperNova
by heretherebemonsters
Summary: Starscream joins the Autobots! But does he have ulterior motives? Eventual pairing with OC. Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

I heard voices. They were fuzzy and distant, muffled as if from another room. Yet they seemed somehow familiar, as though I'd heard them before. As if they belonged to mechs I knew. Or had known. I wasn't entirely sure if I was dead or not.

With effort, I tried to focus on the voices. I allowed the sound to bring some amount of clarity to my central processor, letting them draw me upward. Why did these voices seem so damned familiar?

One question led to others. They formed sluggishly in my processor, one at a time, where they seemed to float aimlessly. Where was I? I didn't seem to be dead; there were too many things I wanted answers to. If I wasn't deactivated, then what the slag had happened to me? And why couldn't I see or move?

As these thoughts dawned, I became aware of the pain. It was slow and agonizing, as if my pain receptors were coming back online one by one, relentlessly adding layer after layer of pain. It was endless, until all I knew was searing agony coursing through my extremities and swirling through my core, bringing bursts of crimson to my darkness.

I lingered in this purgatory, suspended in this hell, for an indefinite amount of time. All thought vanished and I merely clung to existence.

After an eternity, finally the agony began to subside, ebbing away a bit at a time. I could feel my fingers. I tried to move them, but they only twitched. That made the voices start up again. Those irritating, maddening voices!

I onlined my optics, forcing them to function, despite my damage systems screaming at me to stay powered down. No, just...no. I would see who was speaking. My view of the world was fuzzy at first, but as I continually refreshed my optics, it became more focused, slowly but surely. Then I saw the faces, looming over me, peering down in concern and distress. They were obviously upset.

There were three of them and they were talking. It took me a very long moment to realize they were talking to me.

"Nova? Nova, can you hear me?"

"Why isn't she responding?"

"Nova?"

When I heard that name for the third time, something inside my processor shifted and everything flooded back. I suddenly remembered it all.

I was Nova, the Autobot medic. These were my friends and fellow medics, Ratchet and Red Alert. The third face belonged to my steadfast leader, Optimus Prime. And I knew why they were upset.

It was all about Creetin Lor and its giant stash of Energon reserves. This fight had been building for a long, long time as Energon levels dwindled on both sides. The Decepticons had been growing continually more desperate, their attacks against us becoming rash and tactless as they tried to make off with our Energon. We had been able to head them off with minimal effort. Then they'd struck at Creetin Lor. The Decepticon attack had been extremely vicious, catching us half-off our guard. We'd regrouped and rushed back in, taking the fight straight to the enemy, pounding them back steadily. The battle had been intense and grindingly long, but we had triumphed, aided by secret information we'd obtained through a former Decepticon who'd defected to our side. In the last moments of the fighting, as the enemy retreated, I'd been at the receiving end of a swift throw. A concussion grenade thunked down near my feet and before I'd had time to even turn and run, it had exploded with beautiful lethality. I'd been blown into the air, twisting and turning and screaming. Then there had been nothing more until the voices.

Now I tried to speak but my vocoder only rasped and a sound like a moan escaped me.

"She's online, thank Primus," Ratchet gasped. "Red, inject her with some of the painkiller. That should hold her till we get back to base."

I felt a distinct pinprick as a needle pierced an Energon line in my arm. It was uncomfortable, but the sensation was quickly lost under the burning pain wracking my body. Ratchet stood and began shouting orders to the other medics, moving away as Red talked to Optimus. Then he too was gone from my sight and it was just Prime left.

The massive bot knelt at my side. "Nova, I'm going to get you out of here," he said in his deep voice. "I'm going to carry you. I'm sorry if this hurts," he apologized. I felt strong arms slide under my shoulder blades and under my knees. Then I was being lifted.

I had the oddest feeling of being weightless as the painkiller spread. I felt almost relaxed, the agony receded to slight twinges. Optimus cradled me securely against his broad chest and I laid my head against his shoulder. I took comfort from his presence, his solidness. Then he was moving, the scenery slipping past slowly.

My wits were gathering, though I was still groggy. My optics were scanning the area from my perch in Optimus's arms, taking in the devastation. Plumes of grayish-black smoke trailed toward the sky from piles of scorched rubble. Craters from explosions pocked the smooth ground. Mangled, burned-out forms of the dead lay scattered everywhere. Medics rushed here and there, tending to those who still clung to life. I saw Ironhide and Prowl standing close together, gesturing emphatically as though deliberating over something. Just behind them stood a ring of Autobots, weapons drawn and aimed at a solitary figure within the circle.

I was instantly curious, despite my own wounds. What was this? A prisoner? I could see Elita striding over to Prowl and Ironhide, blocking my view of the prisoner, but not before I saw the edge of a wing. I twitched. A Seeker?

Optimus picked up his pace, holding me tighter. He'd mistaken my movement for pain rather than surprise. I turned my head, tucking it in the crook of my leader's neck. I was suddenly tired, so very tired.

I offlined my optics and allowed my systems to drift into stasis one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

When I rebooted later, I woke to see Ratchet at my bedside, scribbling furiously on a datapad. I was in a berth in the medbay back at the Autobot base in Iacon. The room was familiar, as I'd been inside it every cycle since the start of the war, but was this was an entirely different view of it. I decided I didn't like it, not one bit. I made to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Ratchet's arm shot out to block me. "You got pretty banged up out there. You're not ready to get up yet."

"The slag I'm not!" I growled, giving my fellow medic a menacing look. "You let me up right now, Ratchet, or so help me, Primus..." My voice trailed off threateningly.

"Someone's awake!" Red Alert's voice rang out from a few berths away where he sat scrolling through his own datapad, running scans on a comatose patient. "I'd let her up, Ratchet," he said without even looking up toward us. My comrades well knew my scalding temper by now.

Ratchet hesitated, then withdrew his arm and stepped back. I sat up, swung my legs over the edge of the berth and slowly stood. The world tilted a bit and my legs shook, but I kept my balance. Immediately, I felt relieved to be off my back. It just made me feel panicky to be in the patient's position and not the caregiver's role. It made me nervous,went against my programming. I cycled air in a grateful sigh and turned to Ratchet, who hadn't moved from his chair. He was watching me warily.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three cycles," he replied. "Your self-repair system took care of most of the damage. We just tossed you in the ray facility and took care of the external stuff."

I looked down at myself. My armor was indeed smooth and perfect, covered in fresh paint, free of cracks and tears. I fingered the shiny ropes of fresh weld lines across my chest plating. I glanced back up at Ratchet.

"Thanks," I said softly. "Sorry for getting upset with you."

He grinned and waved away my apology. "I get it. Us medics are wired that way. We're just glad you're functioning."

I tried to remember the battle. I recalled being carried...by none other than Optimus Prime himself. I remembered seeing Ironhide and Prowl arguing... "The battle," I mused. "We won, didn't we?"

Red Alert had come to stand nearby and now he nodded. "Yes. The Decepticons retreated after taking heavy losses. Creetin Lor is still ours." He smiled a little.

"And we took a prisoner," Ratchet added.

"A prisoner?" I asked. "Wasn't it a Seeker?"

Red Alert stepped closer and lowered his voice. "Not just any Seeker. We got Starscream."

I jolted in surprise. "The Air Commander?"

Ratchet nodded, a gleeful grin breaking over his face. "Yep. Optimus has him in the brig."

My brow ridged in confusion. "But he's a superior fighter. How did we manage to capture him? He'd never be that careless." Starscream was universally feared among both Autobots and his fellow Decepticons for his fighting prowess and ruthlessness. Most Autobots cultivated a grudging respect for the Seeker Commander, myself included. He wasn't Megatron's second-in-command for nothing.

"Careless, no. Injured, yes," Red explained. "He took some heavy fire that tore up his wings. He couldn't retreat with the rest of the Decepticons."

"They...Megatron abandoned him?" I wondered, piecing it all together.

"It appears that way," Ratchet told me. "There's been no word from Megatron or Thrust regarding negotiating to get him back from us."

I shook my head. "It doesn't make sense. Starscream is Megatron's senior officer. Why would he just leave him there?"

"That's a good question," a new voice boomed. "And one I have been pondering these last few cycles." We all turned as one to see Optimus striding toward us. He stopped beside me and gave me a warm nod, his optics smiling. "I'm glad to see you awake and well, Nova."

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad to be back." I offered my commander a grin. "It'll take a lot more than one concussion grenade to keep me down."

He nodded again and smiled back at me. "We are all well aware of your reputation for toughness, Nova. However, under advisement from your esteemed colleagues, I'm giving you a special assignment until you are one hundred percent ready to return to active duty."

I glared at Ratchet and then at Red Alert. They both shrugged and looked apologetic. I knew they were both just looking out for me; after all, we'd been friends for several thousand years now and classmates at the Military Academy in Tyger Pax before that. But it was still frustrating; I liked to take care of myself. At the same time, I was a bit intrigued to see what my commander had in mind.

"Nova, if you'd come with me," Optimus said, beckoning me to follow him as he began heading toward the exit to the medbay. I trotted after him, catching up to him in the corridor. He was roughly twice my size and his strides easily doubled mine. A few nanokliks later, we halted outside the door to the brig. Optimus faced me and looked me in the optics.

"This isn't meant as an insult or as punishment," he said. "It's really rather important. I want you to keep an eye on Starscream and give him whatever medical attention he needs for as long as he needs it. He's not in very good shape, mentally or physically. Being left behind like that has been a huge blow to his morale and his ego. I don't want him deactivating on us before we can find out why Megatron left him to the enemy."

I nodded as Optimus continued. "I'll check in with you periodically but if you learn anything interesting report to me immediately. If you can get him to talk, do so."

"Yes, sir." I snapped off a quick salute.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Optimus saluted me and then strode off. I watched him go until he'd disappeared down the curve of the hallway, then turned and punched in the key code to the brig. The door hissed open and I stepped through into the utilitarian room. There were ten cells in the brig and they were all empty except the far rear cell, housing our solitary prisoner. I stood still just inside the threshold as the door slid shut and locked behind me. The only sound was the wheezing of cracked vents cycling air, emanating from the damaged Seeker.

Slowly, I made my way back to the rear cell, passing the control console in the center of the room, where guards usually sat for their shifts. Since the brig only held one prisoner and a damaged one at that, Optimus must have decided that there was no need for a guard. There was a soft shuffling at my approach as our prisoner rearranged himself. The wheezing briefly became a soft whine before quieting again. I came to a stop less than an arm span away from the energy bars spanning the front of the enclosure, peering in.

Starscream was huddled in the corner, looking up and out at me with dim amber optics, his expression a mix of pain and wariness. His armor was in sorry shape, scraped, dented and torn, bright fuschia and deep wine purple streams of new and old Energon trickling down and smearing his chassis. The glass of his cockpit was half shattered. He saw me staring and drew his knees up to his chest protectively, making him look strangely vulnerable. But his wings were by far the worst. It was painful to look at them. They were punctured and ragged, the thin plating hanging off them in strips, wires dangling from the wounds. Luckily their basic structure was intact; they would just need resurfacing. My spark twisted in sympathy. I could well imagine the agony those battered wings were causing him. Seeker wings were notoriously delicate and highly sensitive, laced with all sorts of flight sensors which measured air currents, temperature and velocity. Everyone knew the easiest, quickest way to debilitate a Seeker was to aim for the wings. It was cruel but effective.

Still I couldn't help feeling sorry for Starscream.

I wanted to go in and do some diagnostic scans and it was obvious that the Seeker was in no shape to attack me, so I powered down the energy bars and slipped through them. I moved toward the Decepticon cautiously, keeping my posture casual, my hands loose and open. Starscream eyed me defensively. I crouched an arm span away and slowly reached out toward him. He shifted away from me, still lightning quick despite being injured. His left wing banged into the wall, clanging loudly. I cringed as he winced.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, fixing me with a with a deadly glare. His notorious foul temper seemed to be intact, at least. I sat back on my haunches, resting my forearms on my knees.

"Hey, calm down," I said soothingly. "I'm a medic. I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you get lippy with me. I just want to run some scans to see what internal repairs you need. That's all." I turned my palms up in a gesture of peace, watching his face closely.

Starscream continued to eye me for a nanoklik longer, then he offered his arm. The index finger of my free hand sprouted a needle which I slipped down between the armor plating of his slender wrist. The needle pierced a circuit just under the armor and immediately began feeding me information on his status. His internals had taken a beating but his self-repair system had already gotten the worst of it. He wasn't losing copious amounts of fluids, at least. The readings were fuzzy, yet they were strong, lacking the tell-tale faintness of imminent death. I withdrew the needle, satisfied that he wasn't going to offline any time soon.

I released his wrist and he tucked it back close to his cockpit. We stared at one another wordlessly. It was the first time I'd seen another Seeker besides Jetfire up close. I was secretly fascinated; I'd seen the Decepticon Air Commander before, but only at a distance on the battlefield, cutting a path through the Autobots in all his lethal grace, wingsword singing through the air, flashing blood red as it glowed. Or in the air above, circling and diving, strafing and bombing. This was an entirely new way to see him.

His gaze was steady on mine but I eventually allowed my optics to stray, taking in his face. He was really a rather handsome mech, even damaged. Even in the condition he was in, it was easy to see the beauty everyone whispered about. Once he was repaired and clean, he'd be stunning. His coloration was a pleasing combination of deep ebony, vibrant red and pristine white; when he was clean, at least. My gaze lingered on the purple Decepticon badges marking his wings, an undeniable testament to the fact that we were on opposite sides, that we were enemies.

Starscream shifted uncomfortably, unnerved by my perusal. "So, uh, what are you going to do with me?" His voice was raspy and grating, totally at odds with his appearance yet somehow adding to his appeal. I had never heard him speak conversationally before, of course, so this surprised me.

"Is your vocalizer damaged?" I blurted out without thinking.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a look of confusion.

"Well, uh, your voice, it's so..." I stammered and trailed off, embarrassed as I realized my error.

"Raspy? Grating? Jarring? Irritating?" Starscream finished my sentence, voice dripping with scorn. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "I've heard it all. And no, my vocalizer isn't damaged. It has always been that way."

I ducked my head in shame, my faceplates flushed. "I'm sorry."

Starscream's wings lifted slightly and then fell in an equivalent of a shrug. "I'm used to insults, you know."

I stood and walked to the front of the cell, then looked back over my shoulder at him. "Well, I'm still sorry. Around here we don't fling insults at each other constantly. I'm going back to the medbay to get some supplies then I'll be back to tend to your wings. I'm sure they hurt."

There was a pause, then Starscream seemed to sag in weariness. "Yes, they do." His voice was faint and he seemed sheepish. I figured Decepticons didn't do a lot of admitting to aches and pains, even when the wounds were great.

I offered him a quick, small smile. "I'll be back."

I couldn't help but notice the skeptical look on his face. As I walked away I pondered how different things were in the Decepticon camp. Apparently, they didn't even have reliable medical care. I snorted and shook my head. That was no way to win a war. Soldiers needed care.

I would take great delight in proving Starscream's suspicions wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one is so short! The next one is better...

"Hey, where you going with that stuff?"

I turned to see Chromia striding toward me in the hallway between the medbay and the brig. I offered her a smile. "I'm headed to the brig."

"Oooh," she said with an intensely interested look on her face. "Are you going to see our famous prisoner?"

I chuckled. "Yes. Actually, going back. Got to tend to his wings."

" Mind if I tag along? I always wanted to see Starscream up close."

"Sure. Here, help me carry this stuff." I handed her half of the supplies I was carrying. We reached the brig a nanoklik later and I keyed the door. Chromia was talking, blathering on about Starscream. I was only half listening. Chromia loved to talk.

"Is he as handsome as they say?" she whispered conspiratorially, leaning close to me so our shoulders brushed as we entered the room.

I jerked my chin toward the cell we were approaching. "See for yourself."

At the sound of my voice, Starscream looked up, his amber optics meeting my blue ones, his face registering surprise. He was almost shockingly easy to read. I gave him a small smile and stopped outside the cell.

"Told you I'd be back," I said as I slipped inside again. He just snorted as if to say, yeah, whatever. His gaze was now on Chromia, who was openly studying him.

"The rumors are true," she said in delight as she dumped my medical supplies carelessly on the floor beside me. "So this is the great Air Commander. He's on the small side, don't you think, Nova? But then again he's a Seeker...I'm sure he's a wild one." I glanced up at her to see a lazy smile and a dreamy expression on her faceplates. It was obvious to me where her mind was. I grimaced and shook my head, turning back to my patient.

Starscream glared at Chromia. "Hey, I'm not deaf. I can hear you, you know," he said in annoyance, giving her a little wave. It was a short, somehow rude gesture and I hid an amused grin. Chromia clucked in indignance.

"You have an attitude, don't you?" she said imperiously. "I pay you a compliment and you mouth off to me. A shame that such beauty is wasted on a glitch like you."

Starscream's optics blazed. "It's a damned shame that such long, elegant legs are wasted on an impertinent little Autobot whore like you," he said smoothly as he blatantly eyed her from top to bottom.

I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing and busied myself organizing my supplies, laying them out in the order in which I would be using them. Behind me, Chromia humphed, then I heard her exit the cell. "I'll see you later, Nova," she called back to me. "I'm going to go track down Ironhide." The brig door slammed shut behind her and a beat of silence passed before I spoke. "I'm sorry about that, about her."

Starscream managed a shrug. "I'm used to being eyed like a scientific specimen," he told me quietly. "Being attractive is not a blessing in Megatron's presence."

He said nothing more and I didn't ask him to elaborate. It didn't take a huge stretch of the imagination to guess at what he meant. The implication made me feel a little sick, so I covered it up by busying myself with his wings. He let out a tiny gasp as I touched the wing closest to me. I looked at his face. A wave of obvious pain passed over his fine features before he deliberately schooled his expression into smooth nothingness. He gave me a nod when I hesitated.

"Just get on with it."

I did, and not so much as a moan escaped him again. The only sound in the brig was the hissing of my welding torch as I stripped away pieces of useless metal and replaced them with new plates, reconnecting torn wiring and tucking it all away behind the fresh armor. Nearly half a joor passed while I worked, and the entire time Starscream sat completely still. When I gathered my things and left the cell for the second time, the captive Seeker was staring off into nothing, seemingly lost in his thoughts. I stood at the door and watched him for a moment. A distinct sadness crept across his face, and somehow I knew he was thinking of the sky. He waggled his freshly repaired wings experimentally, the light glinting off their shiny surfaces. In that one movement and that one moment, I thought that he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

I found Optimus in the communications center, sitting in a chair next to Prowl. They both had headsets on, heads bent in concentration. One glance at the monitor told me they were hacking the Decepticon airwaves again. This was a constant job in our base and someone was always in here, listening and recording what they heard. Prowl was scribbling furiously on a datapad and for a nanoklik the only sound in the room was the scratching of his stylus. Then I cleared my throat loudly.

"Optimus, sir. I need to speak with you."

There was a pause and I thought maybe our commander hadn't heard me. Then he turned in the chair and saw me. I stood stiffly at attention as he rose and removed the headset. He strode toward me, leaving Prowl to his task. Optimus had only been sitting in anyway.

"Nova. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, about Starscream. I need your permission to remove him from the brig so I can continue his medical care."

Optimus nodded. "Of course," he said briskly. "I doubt he'll be running away from you on a rampage."

"No, I don't think so," I agreed.

"Has he told you anything of importance?"

I hesitated, wondering if the inferences the Seeker had made toward mistreatment by his own commander were worth mentioning. We had all seen the way Megatron treated his second-in-command on the battlefield, shouting and berating him in front of everyone, Decepticon and Autobot alike. He'd even gone so far as to beat Starscream mercilessly in full view of both armies. There were even rumors that the war council chamber at Decepticon headquarters bore Starscream-shaped dents in all the walls. It was said that Megatron had beaten his second within inches of death on more than one occasion. The warlord's treatment of his senior officer was appalling and disturbing and it unsettled all of us, but it was hardly a new story.

Optimus saw me hesitating. "What is it, Nova?"

"Well, sir..." I said slowly, "there's nothing new to tell. He just dropped a few comments about how Megatron and apparently some of the others have treated him badly. Insults, abuse...even rape." My voice had dropped to a whisper and I found I couldn't look at Optimus. I twisted my fingers nervously behind my back.

My commander was silent for a long nanoklik. I dared to sneak a glance at his face and was disconcerted by the anger I saw there. Optimus clenched his fists so tightly I could hear the servos grinding.

"Sir?" I ventured softly.

Optimus let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. Somehow I'm not surprised by what you have told me but it still makes me angry that Megatron thinks he can do whatever he likes with his soldiers, treating them as though they were mindless drones..." He trailed off and took a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry," he said again. Then he nodded down at me. "You have my permission to remove Starscream from his cell for treatment."

"Thank you, sir." I turned to leave the room when Prime's voice stopped me.

"Nova, take good care of him. He's a valuable fighter and he needs to believe it."

"Yes, sir," I said again and exited the communication center. It wasn't until I was halfway back to the brig that Optimus's words really hit me and began to make sense. He wanted to convince Starscream to stay with us and fight with us. He was thinking that maybe the Seeker would want to stay where his talents would be appreciated. The fact that Megatron hadn't rushed our base in an attempt to rescue his second-in-command nor at least contacted us to negotiate was telling. The warlord was convinced he could win the war without Starscream's expertise. Starscream was known to be a highly intelligent mech, a brilliant and cunning strategist, an efficient officer and a powerful fighter. In this regard, he would be a great asset to us. Megatron had other capable Seekers under his command, including Starscream's trinemates Thundercracker and Skywarp, but if he failed to see how Starscream's loss would hinder him, he really was as dense as rumor said. Likely, Megatron had grown tired of Starscream's arrogance and pridefulness. But it was these very things which made him a confident soldier.

My processor was still turning these thoughts over as I entered the brig. I marched briskly to the rear cell. Starscream watched me curiously as I deactivated the energy bars keeping him trapped and then beckoned to him with one hand.

"Get up," I said briskly.

"You're letting me out?" A note of astonishment laced his raspy voice as he studied me, no doubt trying to discern if this was some Autobot trap.

"You wish I was!" I said with a snort. "I have my commander's permission to remove you from the brig so I can finish repairing your damages," I explained.

The Seeker said nothing more, but got to his feet and stepped out of the cell. His movements were awkward and stiff and from the corner of my optic I saw him stretching out his limbs. No doubt they were cramped after being stuffed in the small cell for nearly four cycles. Seeing him standing at his full height was even more breathtaking. He wasn't much taller than me; my head just reached the top of his shoulders where his null ray cannons would normally sit. They'd been removed, of course, and were locked away in an arms cabinet across the room. Chromia had been right; Starscream was on the small side. But his stature did nothing to take away from his presence or his beauty. His shoulders were broad and conveyed a sense of power, and his wings swept out to the sides majestically. His streamlined fuselage tapered down to a slim waist and below, his legs were slender but built solidly.

I snatched up a set of force cuffs from the drawer in the command console. When he saw them, Starscream obediently turned around and put his hands behind his back without my even having to ask. A bit surprised, I carefully snapped the cuffs on, inwardly cringing at the sight of them around his thin wrists.

"You're being awfully cooperative," I murmured.

He turned to face me and gave me a crooked smile that made my spark lurch almost painfully. "Only because I'm grateful to be out of that pit-spawned cell."

"They aren't exactly designed for comfort," I said wryly as I led him to the door.

"At least you have cells here, "he said jauntily as we entered the corridor. "At Decepticon HQ we just chain prisoners to the wall or hang them from the ceiling."

I steered him down the hall toward the medbay with a light hand on his elbow. "I thought Soundwave was in charge of prisoners."

"He is," Starscream said, looking at me with fire in his optics. "He's strung me up from the ceiling a time or two."

"What for? You piss off Megatron again?" I asked sarcastically.

Starscream gave me that crooked grin again. "Oh, the usual offenses. Insubordination, disobeying orders, talking back to Megatron. You name it, I've done it. And been punished for it. Megatron even had me thrown in the brig for, as he put it, 'flaunting myself' in front of the troops." The Seeker snorted. "What a load of slag."

"Flaunting yourself?" I questioned, my brow ridged in confusion.

"I made the mistake of polishing my wings where Megatron could see me," Starscream explained, voice dripping with disgust. Whether it was directed at Megatron or at himself, I wasn't sure. "It drives him crazy when I do that."

I found I didn't know what to say to that, my wit failing me, so I remained silent as we entered the medbay. I kept ahold of his elbow as we walked through the room, between the rows of berths. Nearly every bed was filled, the aftermath of Creetin Lor. Some of the soldiers were comatose as they recharged, while others were awake and alert, eying us as we passed by. I easily saw the hatred and mistrust in the gazes following Starscream. I had to wonder how Optimus thought it would ever work to take the Seeker into our camp. The animosity was thick in the air, the tension almost palpable. One soldier even got out of bed, hobbling on a crutch, to come stand by the aisle; he then spit on Starscream as we walked by, the oily fluid splatting against his cheek and running downward.

"Decepticon scum," the soldier hissed, optics flashing.

I swung around and pointed at him, growling, "Get back in bed!" When he didn't move, I barked, "Now, soldier, before I have to come over there and throw you back in bed!" Properly chastened, the battered mech grudgingly obeyed me. But he'd successfully opened a floodgate of yelled insults and threats flung our way as we continued onward.

"Stupid fragging glitch!"

"Our friends are dead because of you!"

"If I ever get ahold of you, you'll wish your creators never met!"

"Megatron's whore!"

I glanced over and saw Starscream's jaw clench at that one. But he continued to walk, his strides long and confident, his head held high, his bearing proud as though none of their words mattered to him, as though it didn't concern him in the slightest that his hands were bound behind his back and he was being hustled along on this walk of shame by a femme. The much-maligned Air Commander, neither trusted nor liked by either army, had endured constant humiliation at the hands of his master for countless centuries, only to be faced with more from his enemies, yet he was managing to hold onto his composure. He stayed calm until we entered the room housing the ray facility situated in the back of the medbay. Once the door slid shut behind us, his serene facade began to crack. He'd stopped in the center of the room, waiting for my next move. I noticed how his entire body trembled, shaking in barely controlled rage. His fury was plain when I looked at his face. This didn't surprise me; the hurt I saw in his amber optics looking back at me did. His hands were curled into fists at the small of his back. The soldier's spit still trailed down his faceplate.

Without thinking, I reached up and out to touch Starscream's cheek, wiping away the fluid very gently.

He jerked in shock at my touch but after a nanoklik I realized he was very slightly leaning into my palm. His gaze flicked up and found mine and our optics locked. I watched the last of his anger drain away to be replaced by surprise and confusion as it dawned on him that we were standing close together, my hand flat against the side of his face. I suddenly felt more awkward than I'd ever felt in my entire life. I opened my mouth to say something, then thought better of it and merely drew my hand away quickly, stepping around behind him to remove the force cuffs, nearly banging my head on his wing in my haste. I fumbled with the cuffs, finally undoing them and freeing the Seeker's wrists.

The silence was heavy between us as I fiddled with the controls to the ray facility. I'd done this countless times before and yet now it was as if I had no idea what I was doing. After what seemed like an eternity, I had the settings dialed in and I waved Starscream forward without even sparing him a glance. He quickly stepped up into the enclosure and I triggered the energy bath. The silence continued. I sat back and picked at my fingertips. I was vaguely disgusted with myself. It seemed I wasn't as immune to the Seeker's charms as I ought to be. My face twisted into a frown; I was supposed to be detached and professional. The fact that I found Starscream intriguing disturbed me. He was a Decepticon after all.

I nearly leapt out of my seat when my comm link squawked at me.

"Nova. What's your twenty?" It was Optimus. I sat up and keyed my comm.

"The ray facility, sir."

"Excellent. I'm heading over there to speak with Starscream."

"Yes, sir."

I glanced up to see Starscream watching me curiously. The energy bath was doing its job beautifully, sealing the imperfections in his armor and restoring its smooth finish. Already he was looking more handsome by the nanoklik.

"What's going on?" he asked casually.

"Optimus is coming to speak to you," I said as I leaned back in my chair again. Starscream merely nodded and said nothing. He grew thoughtful, as though mulling over his choices. I let him be, not moving again until I heard the door open behind me. Immediately I stood and faced my commander. Optimus gave me a nod and waved me back to my seat.

"How are things coming?" he wanted to know.

"Quite well, sir," I replied, indicating Starscream with a nod of my head. "Nearly as good as new."

"I see you managed to repair his wings," Optimus commented.

"Yes, sir. They were quite the mess, though."

My commander gave me an approving nod. "You've done fine work here, Nova."

I ducked my head. "Thank you."

I watched as Optimus approached the ray facility and waited for the energy bath to end. It took only a nanoklik for the buzzer to sound and the glimmering field of energy waves died away, leaving a newly restored Starscream standing straight and tall, looking down at the Autobot commander.

"I wish to speak with you, Starscream," Optimus said, breaking the silence. Starscream's wings twitched almost imperceptibly.

"What's the news, Optimus?" he asked with a sneer. "Come to tell me that I'm to be executed for my war crimes? Primus knows I'm no saint." He chuckled darkly.

Optimus shook his head slowly. "No. The only news to tell is that Megatron has not attempted to negotiate with us for your return." He paused to let this sink in. I remembered that we had all known this fact, except for Starscream. This was news to him and it showed. I watched, mesmerized, as a flurry of emotions raced across his wonderfully expressive face, ranging from shock to devastation before finally settling on the anger which seemed to be his default setting.

I flinched as Starscream's fist shot out and connected with the wall of the ray facility; a shower of sparks erupted from the paneling. A wordless roar of pure fury tore from the Decepticon warrior as he launched himself at Prime. Optimus leapt forward and met the Seeker in mid-air, their bodies colliding with the force of an asteroid hitting planetside. They crashed to the floor, shaking my chair. They struggled, rolling about in a mass of flailing arms and legs. I heard the dull thud of fists hitting metal and the loud clanging of wings striking the floor as Optimus flipped the rampaging Seeker over onto his back and pinned him.

"Calm yourself, soldier!" Optimus commanded sternly as Starscream continued to struggle.

"It can't be true!" the Air Commander shrieked, beating at Optimus's chest. "He needs me!"

Optimus clamped down on Starscream's upper arms, effectively stilling him. "It is true. Megatron has apparently decided he has no further use for you."

I was startled by my commander's words. Optimus was not one to speak harshly, unless the truth were harsh. And Optimus was nothing if not truthful. The same realization seemed to hit Starscream at the same moment. He abruptly stopped moving, staring up at Optimus.

"I don't believe it. He's abandoned me. Left me to the enemy." Starscream seemed to be talking more to himself than either Optimus or me. "I was sure he would come for me." It was impossible not to hear the note of hopelessness in his raspy voice as his one chance of rescue crumbled. It was almost heartbreaking to watch.

Optimus shook the Seeker, getting his attention. "Megatron doesn't care what happens to you, Starscream," he said intently. "He never did. Why do you think he treated you like scrap? The only reason he didn't kill you himself was because you served a purpose. Now you've outlived your usefulness. He had to get rid of you so he could elevate Thrust to take your place."

Optimus's truth had me cringing. Starscream just got angry again. "How dare he think that Conehead can do my job better than I can!" he raged. "Yes, he was cruel. He beat me and humiliated me. But he was my commander and...and I..." Starscream's voice trailed off as his ire suddenly ran out. He seemed to deflate under Optimus, seemed to suddenly shrink into himself. I could see his wingtips quivering.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked as he looked up at Optimus imploringly.

"Only Megatron could answer that question," Optimus said as he released Starscream's arms and stood, moving away to allow the Seeker some space to compose himself. I continued to sit in my chair and watch it all wide-opticked.

Starscream sat up, drawing his knees up to his amber canopy the same way he had when I'd first approached him in the brig. He had that vulnerable look about him once more. He didn't look at Optimus as he spoke. "So what now? Are you going to keep me as a prisoner forever?"

I shuddered at the idea. It certainly was not a fate I'd wish for myself or anyone else, not even an enemy. It would especially be torturous for a Seeker, as it forever deprived them of the sky they loved so fiercely. This was apparently what was running through Starscream's processor as well, judging from the expression he wore. He appeared as though he were already mourning the loss of flight. My spark twisted in sympathy.

Optimus was silent for a moment longer, as though to let this very real possibility sink in. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and grave. "I am going to give you a choice, Starscream."

The Decepticon's head snapped up and he eyed Optimus with a mix of surprise and wariness. "A choice?"he clarified haltingly.

Optimus nodded. "Yes. We can't very well just turn you loose, as you well know. That would be highly irresponsible on my part. My other options are to keep you as a permanent prisoner or allow you to join our ranks of Seekers. At this point, I am going to leave it up to you. On one hand, you can remain locked in a cell too small to stand up in and never again see the sky, never again taste the air." I was watching Starscream's face closely; it was easy to see the agony these words brought out. Optimus saw it too and forged ahead. "Or you can choose to join with us and fight Megatron. He may no longer have a place for you but we do. We could use a flier with your talents and experience. You have been the sole reason we could never dominate the Decepticons all these centuries."

It sounded like empty flattery at first, but I knew it was true. Starscream was a brilliant tactician and with a squadron of crack fliers under his command, practically invincible. I had to wonder once more exactly what the thought processes were behind Megatron's reasoning for eliminating his Seeker commander. It made absolutely no sense.

Starscream snorted. "Me, join the Autobots?" he asked incredulously. He shook his head in disbelief. "Thanks for the offer, Prime, but I just don't think that would work. I'm programmed as a Decepticon, you know. Besides, your men hate me. Just ask Nova." He nodded in my direction.

Startled, I sat up straight in my chair and looked from Starscream to Optimus. I hadn't even realized Starscream had even paid attention to what my name was. "Uh, sir, he has a point," I stammered. "His reputation precedes him, Optimus."

"I realize this," Optimus told us both. "But I think that if a few key Autobots accept him, eventually the rest will follow suit."

Starscream shook his head. "Forget it, Optimus. You're better off just executing me and being done with it."

I quirked an optic ridge at the casualness with which Starscream spoke of his own death. He must have noticed the look on my face because he offered me a tiny smile. "Megatron is not easy to work for," he said by way of explanation.

"Please think it over," Optimus said, seizing the opening. "Your talents will be appreciated here. I won't promise it will always be easy, but I'll always do my best to back you up."

I knew that was more than Starscream had ever gotten from Megatron. The look on his face said he knew it too.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't have to use the force cuffs again. When the three of us left the ray facility room, Starscream walked free, no longer a prisoner. He followed Optimus willingly back through the medbay. There were no insults or swearing this time due to the commander's presence, but all optics followed the Seeker nonetheless. Once we were in the corridor, I heard Optimus calling on the comm channel for Ironhide, Prowl, Elita and Jetfire to all meet him in the war council chamber. After they responded and he closed the channel, he said, "Nova, as Chief Medical Officer you will stay with your charge and join us as well."

This was somewhat unexpected, but not unwelcome. I was wondering with a sort of morbid curiosity what Optimus's top officers would have to say about this new development. "Yes, sir," I said and continued after them as Optimus led the way through the long corridors. Finally, the wide doors to the war chamber presented themselves in front of us. Optimus waved a hand and they slid open, admitting us into the large room. The space was dominated by a long metal table covered in scars and dents from many thousands of years' worth of debating and deliberating. Monitor screens covered the walls, displaying views of the command center and the far end of the room was made entirely of glass, the viewports looking out on Iacon, sprawled below in all its glory. I took up a place in the corner near the door where I would be out of the way. Optimus moved to take his customary spot at the head of the table, his back to the city. Starscream stood quietly beside him, only the occasional twitch of his sweeping wings betraying the nervousness he had to be feeling.

It took only a few nanokliks for the others to arrive. The doors hissed open and Elita strode in first, followed closely by Ironhide. Elita was Optimus Prime's mate, a tall, imposing bot of incredible power. She commanded her own contingent of troops and answered to no one except her mate. She was stern but fair and was well-respected because of it. Ironhide was our weapons specialist who was at the first skeptical of Optimus's ability to lead an army. After seeing our majestic leader in action and fighting at his side, Ironhide became a staunch supporter of Prime. As nearly all did who came to know Optimus. Elita and Ironhide were talking quietly as they entered the room, but when they caught sight of Starscream standing at our commander's side, they both fell silent. I saw Elita give her mate a questioning look.

Next came Prowl, who had been a civilian police officer before the war. Now he specialized in intelligence gathering and working undercover. He saw the Seeker and gave an indignant snort, going to stand across from Elita. I cycled a soft sigh as I watched Ironhide glaring at the Decepticon. This wasn't looking promising.

Jetfire came last, fashionably late as always. He swept into the room with his typical flamboyance; I shook my head. Jetfire was Optimus's second-in-command and the Seeker Commander for the small group of fliers on our side. He definitely didn't act like an officer, though. Jetfire was a natural soldier, like all Seekers, and like all Seekers, he was proud, arrogant and cocky. He was a shameless flirt and loved the female attention his wings got him. Despite all this, he was trustworthy and cared for his comrades. His spark was in the right place. Certainly, Optimus trusted him to run things in his occasional absence.

Jetfire saw me in my unobtrusive place near the doorway and gave me an appreciative once-over. His golden optics twinkled and one white wing lifted slightly. I gave him a small smile. Jetfire had taken me out several times and truthfully, I liked the Seeker. He had a charisma all his own and made me laugh, a valuable skill to have in times of warfare. Still, I wasn't sure why he'd singled me out when there were plenty of other femmes who clamored for his attention daily.

When Jetfire finally decided to notice the rest of the room, his gaze immediately locked on Starscream. My vents hitched expectantly; the two Seeker Commanders had been rivals for a long time now, singling each other out in combat and continually trying to best one another. I waited for the explosion I knew would come.

"Optimus, what is the meaning of this? Why is he here?" Jetfire demanded, fists clenched and wings quivering in outrage. Primus be damned if Seekers weren't easy to read.

Elita took the opportunity to speak next. "Yes, I was wondering that as well. Why is this Decepticon not in the brig where he belongs?"

"He's a prisoner, and he should be treated like one, not as a guest," Prowl cut in.

"Let me blast him right here and now and let us be done with this mess," Ironhide growled, bringing his ion cannon to bear. Their voices became a jumble as they all tried to make themselves heard. Optimus let them argue for five long nanokliks before holding up a hand.

"Silence!"

Instantly, quiet fell, but there was no stillness. There was the sound of Ironhide shuffling about restlessly and Jetfire's wings flexed back and forth as they did when he was agitated.

"Now, are you all done squabbling amongst yourselves?" Optimus asked mildly. There were sullen nods all around. "I expected this reaction and am not the least bit surprised by it," he went on. "I will tell you why he is here. Starscream has chosen to join us and put his considerable talents to use against Megatron. He is no longer a prisoner."

I dampened my audio receptors as a flurry of shouts erupted once more. There were cries of 'traitor, turncoat, untrustworthy scum.' Again Optimus let them vent. Starscream looked as though he wanted to run from the room, but Optimus kept a steady hand on his arm. Finally the protesting died down.

"I understand your reservations," Optimus said into the silence. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that I haven't pondered this thoroughly. Starscream has made a willing choice and I respect that. So should you."

"But Optimus, sir, where exactly will he fit into the command structure?" Jetfire asked. "Seeing as he's a decorated officer, it wouldn't be proper to make him an enlisted soldier." My jaw dropped; since when had Jetfire ever cared what was proper?

I heard the smile in Optimus's voice when he turned to Starscream and asked, "Well, Starscream. Would you care to take over Jetfire's command? You are the highest ranking Seeker in this army now."

"What?" Jetfire exploded. I was astonished by what I was hearing. I watched Starscream closely. The former Decepticon seemed thoughtful for all of two nanokliks, then he shook his head. This astonished me even more. Optimus was practically offering up all the power and glory Starscream was accustomed to and he turned it down.

"Thank you, sir, but no thank you. Let Jetfire keep his command," he said without hesitation, ducking his head a bit in deference. Satisfied, Optimus turned back to Jetfire.

"There now, nothing to worry about. He conceded command to you. You are his commanding officer now."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud at the dumbfounded look on Jetfire's face. The white Seeker looked as though he had no idea at all as to what had just happened. This entire situation was highly irregular; I just wasn't sure what to think of this whole thing. All I knew for certain was that we Autobots now had the upper hand.

"From now on, we consider Starscream one of our own," Optimus said as he glanced at each of his most trusted officers in turn. "Is that clear?" The unspoken implications in the statement managed to ring out loud and clear to all present. Starscream was now our responsibility; it was up to us to accept and include him in all things Autobot. Optimus would expect us to protect him as though he'd always been on our side. He would expect us to give the Seeker the benefit of the doubt in all things, unless or until he proved unworthy of it.

I could see my comrades internalizing all these things, weighing them and coming to a conclusion. Slowly, each of them nodded. No one could deny that having Starscream fight for us would be a huge tactical advantage. I suspected this was the sole reason they were all agreeing to treat him with somewhat more respect than they would a scrap heap. I relaxed slightly; maybe this would work out after all. Then I remembered all the infantry and other fliers who still had yet to hear the news of the Decepticon Air Commander's defection. That would be a different story, and a much more worrisome one. I glanced at Optimus; the same realization seemed to be rising inside his own processor, judging by the troubled expression he wore.

My commander's gaze moved to Jetfire, who straightened up proudly and stretched his wings out to their full extent, showing off as if to remind all in the room, especially Starscream, that he was still in charge of the Seeker contingent. "Jetfire, Starscream is your new wingmate. Take him back to the brig to get his null rays from the arms cabinet and then show him to some quarters." Optimus sounded weary, as if he just wished to be past all this.

"I've never worked with anyone since the Academy," Jetfire protested. "I don't need a wingmate."

Optimus shifted and leaned forward with his fists on the tabletop. I could tell he was getting irritated. I knew Jetfire could see this as well. "Well, you do now. That's an order, Jetfire." His tone brooked no argument.

Jetfire looked sullen. "Yes, sir." He shot Starscream a cutting glance and waved an arm toward the door. "Come on, then," he said curtly, turning on his heel and marching out the door without sparing a backward glance. Starscream strode after him silently. As he passed me, I made to take a step after him but stopped and flicked my gaze to Optimus, seeking permission with just my optics. Optimus saw me and gave a stiff nod. I dashed out the door and took off down the corridor. I was sure the war chamber erupted once again with forceful protests and incredulous questions as soon as the door slid shut behind me. I was relieved I wouldn't have to hear it, yet somehow felt guilty for leaving Optimus to deal with it.

I caught up with the pair of Seekers just as they were reaching the brig. I slid to a stop beside Jetfire as his hand hovered over the key pad by the door. He gave me a surprised look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Technically, Starscream is still under my care. I'm keeping an eye on my patient." I paused and gave Jetfire a pointed look. "Besides, someone has to supervise you two before you decide to just lay into each other."

Jetfire looked chastened for all of three seconds. "You're right, Nova. It would make me look bad as a commander to beat the ever-living slag out of my subordinate officer." His voice positively dripped with scorn and I saw Starscream clench his fists and take a menacing step toward Jetfire.

I flung out my arm and slammed it across Starscream's chest. "Stop!" I turned my head to pierce Jetfire with a burning glare. "You! Can it!" The three of us stood frozen, staring at each other for a long moment before I put my arm down and stepped back. I cycled air in a sigh. "We're all on the same side now. Enough of this fighting. Optimus gave you orders, Jetfire. Starscream is your new wingmate. You've just gotta find a way to deal with that." I keyed the door open and walked into the brig, waving them after me.

Footsteps followed me into the room, both Seekers obedient and meek for the time being. I went to the arms cabinet and unlocked it. Reaching in, I took out Starscream's null rays and handed them over to him before slamming the door shut. I turned and watched as the former Decepticon reattached the cannons into their holding brackets on his shoulder vents. He settled them on his shoulders with a shake that shimmered out into his wings, making them wiggle in a most tantalizing fashion. Seeing Starscream and Jetfire standing together was without doubt the most gorgeous sight I'd ever seen.

My momentary reverie was rudely interrupted when the brig door opened again and in clattered my Mini-Con partner, Sparkplug. He ran to me and tugged on my hand, beeping excitedly. I looked down at him, trying to catch what he was saying in his hurried speech.

"What?" I exclaimed. "A fight in the medbay! Let's go!" I sprinted for the door, pulling Sparkplug along with me. It wasn't until I burst into the medbay a nanoklik later that I realized that Jetfire and Starscream had followed. They nearly slammed into me as I came to an abrupt stop inside the threshold of the room. The medbay was in chaos, voices yelling, soldiers tussling. Beds lay in broken pieces. Across the room I could see Ratchet taking aim with his wrench; he let fly and squared a soldier right in the back of the head, promptly dropping him. Red Alert had another pinned face-down on the floor, slapping force cuffs on him. My optics widened.

"Holy frag! We have to stop this!" I cried over the din.

"Don't worry," Jetfire said confidently. "We'll take care of it. Come on, Starscream." He looked at his wingmate and jerked his chin toward the fray. Starscream gave a quick nod, his null rays dropping into firing position. Jetfire pulled out his blaster and then they were charging forward as if entering a real battle. I was momentarily afraid that they were going to vaporize this entire quadrant of the base but after just a few warning shots from the Seekers, the fighting died down. I didn't even get much of a chance to help; I ran forward and swung at a soldier, my fist connecting with his jaw and sending him flying backwards into the wall, but that was all. The two Seekers had everything under control in record time. I heard Jetfire calling on the comm channel for Optimus to report to the medbay, on the double. In the meantime, the Autobot second-in-command and the former Decepticon Air Commander rounded all the brawling patients who were still conscious and able to move into a tight group in the center of the room. I watched them working together with a sense of pride, their differences forgotten in the heat of the moment, drawn into camaraderie by their experience as officers.

I stepped aside a nanoklik later as Optimus came running through the door, sliding to a halt and looking around. "What in the name of Cybertron happened here?"

I tuned out the details, not really caring, as Ratchet and Red rushed over and explained to Optimus what had gone on in the medbay. I was distracted with watching the Seekers as they stood guard around the now subdued soldiers. My gaze slid away from Jetfire to linger on Starscream, mesmerized by the graceful arc of his wings. Something about those wings...The way he held himself with such confidence, his movements full of assuredness and certainty. The way the light reflected off his smooth armor, bringing the colors out.

That was when I realized that my fellow medics were talking about Starscream, with said mech right there in front of them.

"Wait; everyone was fighting about me?" Starscream cut in, surprised.

Red nodded. "Yes, someone started arguing with someone else about whether it was a good idea to have you here and whether we could use your talents in battle. Next thing we know, it's turned into a fistfight. In a blink, the whole place was brawling!"

Starscream continued to look surprised, but I saw vague pride flitting across his features. Of course, someone like him would find it flattering that a large group of bots had been warring over their opinions of him.

It seemed things would be getting interesting around here from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream was given a clean bill of health and I no longer had reason to keep an optic on him. Yet I still found excuses to be in the same room he was in, just so I could watch him go about his duties as he settled into the routine at our base. The last thing I needed was to be distracted from the things I should have been doing because I was Seeker-watching, but that was exactly what was happening. And I didn't much care to do anything about it.

Starscream kept to himself. Most of the Autobot base was whipped into an uproar when Optimus made the announcement of the Seeker's defection and it stayed that way for a few weeks before gradually settling down into general suspicion and mistrust. Some Autobots were openly hostile toward Starscream but never in Optimus's presence. He made a point of calling out such rudeness, but if he wasn't there, no one else was going to go to him and rat out a comrade. Others were tolerant of Starscream's presence but only grudgingly. It was impossible to miss the whispers in the hallways and common areas; I could well imagine the conversations taking place behind closed doors in private quarters.

I was busy in the medbay, restocking the cabinets with supplies, when I was surprised by Starscream. He'd sneaked up beside me, creeping in that certain way that only Seekers can manage. Light-footed and swift, suddenly he was right next to me. I let out a startled cry and knocked over a stack of crates filled with spare circuits and wiring, the contents spilling out of the top crate. I pitched my weight in the opposite direction to avoid going down on top of the containers and ended up falling the other way

instead. I offlined my optics and cringed, waiting for the impact with the floor. It never came. Starscream had reached out reflexively and caught me, his strong arms snatching me out of my fall. Suddenly I was being held firmly, up against the smooth glass of his canopy. My optics came back on and I looked up at him in pure shock, to find him looking down at me, his expression disgruntled, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd just done. He straightened suddenly.

"Uh, I...I'm sorry," he said gruffly as he set me back on my feet hastily. I was still reeling from the suddenness of the physical contact and then the equal swiftness with which I'd been pushed away. It left me feeling almost dizzy and for some reason, embarrassed. I busied myself with righting the crates.

"No, no, it's all right," I said lightly. And that was all I could think of to say at that moment.

Starscream seemed as flustered as I was. He crouched and began scooping up the scattered parts and dumping them back in the crate they'd been in. "I didn't mean to startle you," he mumbled. He wouldn't look at me.

I reached out and touched his arm, very lightly, just enough to get his attention. He jerked and glanced up. I caught his gaze and gave him a little smile. "Thanks for catching me," I said, genuinely meaning it.

I watched with surprised delight as his faceplates flushed; it made him look vulnerable again. "It was instinct," he said by way of explanation. I nodded once and said nothing more as we picked up the last of the supplies. It wasn't until we both stood, facing each other across the stack of crates, that I asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Starscream seemed to have pulled himself together by then because he met my gaze easily enough. "Jetfire sent me for you. He wants to see you in the communication center."

I raised an optic ridge in question. "Really. I wonder what he wants."

Starscream shrugged. "He didn't tell me." The Seeker was already headed toward the door. I hurried after him. We walked in silence down the corridors. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't think of anything to say. This was unusual; it wasn't often that I was at a loss for words. It bothered me; what was it about Starscream that made me feel different?

When we reached the communication center, we found Jetfire hunched over the desk with a headset half-on, half-off his head, writing quickly in the logbook. I knew Jetfire's handwriting; it was slanted and angular, almost spasmodic, which was easy to imagine once one saw the jerkiness of his writing motion. I walked over to stand at his shoulder. The second-in-command glanced up at me and I smiled at him. "You wanted to see me?"

Jetfire sat back in his chair, pulling his headset down around his neck. "Yes, Nova. I have a couple questions to ask you." He pushed away from the desk and stood, taking the headset off and tossing it down on the work surface. Turning, Jetfire barked at his wingmate, "Starscream, you take over the logbook till I'm done talking with Nova." Starscream had been quietly filing away some flimsiplasts in the cabinet nearby; now he came to take Jetfire's seat without a word or even a nod as acknowledgment of Jetfire's order. The red and white Seeker sat and put the headset on, then picked up the stylus and began writing where Jetfire had left off, all in one continuous motion. I caught a glimpse of Starscream's handwriting before I moved away from the desk to follow Jetfire across the room; it was distinctly different from Jetfire's, a looping, flowing cursive script, smooth rather than scratchy.

This fascinated me for some inexplicable reason and a corner of my processor still dwelt on it even as I stood close to Jetfire to hear what he had to say.

"Would you mind staying here and keeping an eye on him?" Jetfire jerked his head in Starscream's direction. "I found something interesting I need to talk to Optimus about and I just don't feel right leaving him alone."

It was easy to catch Jetfire's drift. "You think he might sabotage something?"

Jetfire lifted his wings in an uncertain shrug. "I don't know. I don't want to take any chances. He's less likely to try something if someone's watching him." The Seeker commander lowered his voice even more. "This whole thing just seems too weird. What if he's leading us along, faking everything, and he's still actually working for Megatron?"

This hadn't yet occurred to me and I stared at Jetfire, turning it over and over inside my processor. I didn't want to believe it but it did make sense...My optics narrowed and I spitted Jetfire with a burning gaze. "You think he's playing a part in some elaborate plot of Megatron's?"

"I don't know, Nova!" Jetfire exclaimed, throwing up his arms exasperatedly. "I just know I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I don't trust him."

"Well, that's hardly surprising," I said. "You said it yourself; you haven't had a wingmate since your days in the Academy. Naturally, you'd be suspicious of Starscream."

Jetfire was beginning to look defensive. "Hey, he's a Decepticon, remember? I don't care if he supposedly works for us now. His Decepticon programming is always going to be there."

I shook my head. "I see your point, Jetfire. Really, I do. But you didn't see his reaction when Optimus told him Megatron hadn't even attempted to negotiate for him. If he was acting, it was damn convincing."

"Why are you defending him?" Jetfire demanded, one sweeping white wing twitching. It was one of his unconscious tics, a sure sign he was getting irritated.

I threw up my hands. "I'm not! I'm just saying maybe you're being paranoid."

Jetfire's wing jerked rather violently, then ceased moving altogether. I was frozen in his hard stare, his golden optics burning into me. I knew I'd crossed a line with him, but I refused to apologize. I felt my statement had been valid. Jetfire could take it any way he wanted to; that wasn't my issue. Several beats of silence passed; then Jetfire spoke, very softly, his voice deceptively calm.

"We will see who's right, won't we, Nova? Eventually the truth will come out. Starscream will either prove to be a trustworthy soldier for the Autobot cause or he will be exposed as a lying, deceiving, conniving bastard who is our enemy, just as he's always been. Then we will see if I'm paranoid or not."

I merely raised an optic ridge at him, as if to say, alright then. It wasn't the first time Jetfire and I had argued and it wouldn't be the last.

"Just stay here with him till I get back," Jetfire said with a sigh as he turned to leave the room, clutching his datapad so tightly I thought he would crush it. The door slid shut behind him and I was alone with Starscream. For a moment, I stood without moving in the spot where Jetfire had left me, unsure of what I should be doing. Finally, I crossed the room and pulled a spare chair up to the desk where Starscream was working and sat down next to him. He shot me a quick glance, then went back to his task. I watched for an astrosecond before opening the desk drawer where all the extra headsets were kept. I plucked one out and plugged it in, quickly slipping it on over my audio receptors. Instantly, I was hearing what Starscream was hearing.

It sounded like gibberish to me, these Decepticon codes bouncing around the airwaves. I'd never actually listened to the Decepticon frequencies before, though I knew how to use all the equipment in the room. I'd had the same training as everyone else, though my duties as a medic excluded me from a lot of the things the infantry and the fliers did on a daily basis, hacking the enemy airwaves being one of those things. I looked over at Starscream; he appeared bored even as he wrote swiftly in the logbook. Of course he'd heard these codes constantly for the last several thousand years since the war began, making this job almost mindless for him. I watched him write, staring as his elegant script flowed over the page.

That was when it hit me what it was that seemed so fascinating about his handwriting; it wasn't typical of a soldier. Nor was the way he wrote; he let the words flow almost lazily, making it seem as though his hand were moving of its own volition. I thought back to how Jetfire wrote, hunched and jerky, almost as if the very act were painful. Most warriors I knew did not spend a large amount of time writing and when they did, their lack of practice showed. Starscream used the stylus as easily as he used his wingsword.

Some amount of time passed while we sat there in silence, listening to the Decepticons sending their transmissions. Finally, Starscream sat back and pulled off the headset, letting it fall into his lap. I removed mine as well. The Seeker cycled air in a sigh.

"Primus, that's boring," he murmured in his scratchy voice. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

I smiled. "I'm sure."

He turned his head and looked at me benignly. "So Jetfire left you to babysit me." Not a question, but a statement.

I felt my faceplates grow hot and looked down at my hands, twined together in my lap. "Yes. He didn't think you should be left alone."

Starscream smiled his crooked smile, full of irony. "Oh, I know. He doesn't trust me as far as he could throw me. The feeling is mutual."

"What do you mean?"

Starscream chuckled darkly. "Oh, just that I wouldn't put it past Jetfire to shoot me in the back when I wasn't paying attention."

"He wouldn't do that!" I protested. "Jetfire is more honorable than that." Or so I hoped.

Starscream leaned toward me, one side of his mouth quirked up in an evil-looking smirk. "Really? How well do you really know him?" I opened my mouth to reply, but found I didn't have one. The question had taken me by surprise. Starscream sat back again, looking satisfied. "Just as I thought. You know the Jetfire he wants you to know. Jetfire wears as many masks as any Decepticon."

"What makes you say that?" I asked slowly.

Starscream laughed harshly. "Come on, Nova. Think about it. What do you know about him? Have you ever wondered why he doesn't talk about his past? Or why he always works alone?"

"Oh, and I suppose you would know," I said sarcastically.

"I know lots of things, Nova." Starscream smiled at me lazily, leaning back in his chair, looking for all the world as if we were having the most casual conversation. "I bet you didn't know that Jetfire and I were in the same graduating class at the Academy. Why don't you ask him about it sometime? Maybe he'll even tell you why he's never had a wingmate since then."

I was staring at Starscream. It was probably rude but I couldn't help it. "You knew him before the war?" I asked faintly.

Starscream nodded and his amber optics twinkled in mischievous delight. "Oh yes. Our rivalry goes way back. Even then, we each wanted to be the best at everything. Simple fact was, I was better."

I snorted and shook my head. "Well, if that isn't your ego talking."

Starscream held up a hand, palm out. "No, it's true. That is not just my ego talking. But I am a Seeker after all." His wings flicked up and forward as if to remind me. Like he needed to. I had a sudden urge to touch those wings; I sat on my hands, hoping I somehow presented a picture of casualness.

Starscream looked at me knowingly, but continued to speak, his wings flicking and twitching all the while as if teasing me. "I graduated at the top of our class. Jetfire was in the top five, but he couldn't beat me. That really ticked him off and he's had a grudge against me ever since."

I didn't want to think that Jetfire was that petty, but I had noticed more than once that, for all his good humor and love of a good time, he seemed to carry around a lot of anger. He was adept at covering it up, but it slipped out once in awhile and it had made me wonder where it had come from. For the first time, I allowed myself to ask a startling question: what secret was Jetfire hiding?

Starscream was watching me closely as I puzzled it all out. A sense of satisfaction was emanating from him. "There, I've made you curious, haven't I?" he asked brightly, picking up his headset again. As he was about to put it back on, he paused, looking thoughtful. Swiftly, his expression turned to one of disgust. "I'm sure that grandstanding glitch is positively gloating now that he can order me around." Starscream's scratchy voice dripped with scorn. "I'm sure it's like a dream come true for him."

"Is it worse than taking orders from Megatron?" I asked, a note of cynicism lacing my tone.

Starscream's optics flicked to my face. "No one will ever understand the relationship between Megatron and me," the Seeker said flintily, coldly. With that, he put the headset on and went back to writing, steadfastly ignoring me for the remainder of the time I sat there.

His answer had unnerved me. It was an answer and yet it wasn't. It was telling and yet it wasn't. It was just an odd thing to say. It neatly skirted the question I'd asked while giving me an insight completely unrelated to our topic to mull over; at least on some level, it seemed that Starscream actually missed his commander. Despite everything. Or perhaps because of it all. It made sense that he would miss what was familiar to him, and Megatron's brutality was familiar.

I wondered what their relationship had been like when the war started. Had there been a time when they'd been civil to each other, even friends? What had caused the long slide downhill to the present state, hatred simmering between them, coming out in physical blows? Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to understand it because I was trying to make sense of Starscream. And it was undeniable that Megatron was a large part of who the Seeker was.

All this led me to wonder why I cared. Why did I care to understand Starscream and how he related to other mechs? Truthfully, he drew me in a way no one else had, not even Jetfire. I'd always been fascinated by Seekers, ever since my days in the Military Academy, but none of the Seekers I'd known had the same type of aura, the same presence, as Starscream. He was unique.

I didn't bother to return to listening to the airwaves. I put away the headset and sat quietly, idly watching Starscream work while he ignored me. He was a study in subdued grace, contained movement, as he sat there and gave the logbook his full attention. He held the stylus loosely even as the fingertips of his other hand absently tapped a rhythm on the desktop. Occasionally his wings shifted, twitching before settling back into their normal position. I'd learned a long time ago that Seeker wings were never still, constantly in motion. Something to do with needing to feel the air moving across their flight sensors. At any rate, their wings were wonderfully expressive, belying impatience, anger, fear or annoyance even when their faces did not. The secret was that the movement of their wings was unconscious, instinctual. No matter how much a Seeker might learn to school his face into impassivity, he would never learn to still his wings.

Lost in these thoughts, I was somewhat startled when the door opened suddenly and Jetfire stuck his head in. "Nova, bring Starscream and come to the war room, on the double!" His tone was brisk and he spoke quickly. Before I had the chance to ask what was happening, he was gone. I blinked.

"I'll get right on that," I muttered into the silence before getting up and stowing my chair out of the way. I stepped up beside Starscream and waited for a moment to see if he would notice me. When he didn't, I shoved his shoulder roughly. The willful ignorance act was beginning to annoy me. The Seeker looked up at me with a scowl plastered across his face.

I made a rough motion with my arm. "Get up. We're needed in the war council chamber."

Starscream's scowl turned to surprise in an astrosecond. Then he tore off his headset and shot out of his chair, sending it shooting backward. I dashed after him as he sprinted out the door. His reaction caught me off guard; I'd expected him to be sulky, not excited. It dawned on me just how much all the recent inaction had chafed on him. I knew Seekers were by their nature the type who liked to stay active. Now at the mere mention of war, the former Air Commander was off and running. Starscream had hid his restlessness well.

What else could he be hiding?

He calmed himself to a walk just outside the war chamber, allowing me to catch up to him. Apparently, his enthusiasm wasn't so great as to allow him to make an undignified entrance. I hid an amused grin as I trailed him into the room. Optimus, Elita, Ironhide and Jetfire were already around the table, murmuring amongst themselves. Optimus looked up and his blazing blue optics locked on Starscream. He raised a hand and waved him over.

Starscream made his way to Optimus as I fell in beside Jetfire. I leaned in close and whispered, "What's going on?"

"That transmission I went to tell Optimus about was regarding the Mini-Cons being held prisoner by the Decepticons," Jetfire told me quietly. "They're being moved from the work camps in the Badlands to Decepticon HQ in Kaon. Optimus wants to strike the convoy while they're in transit and rescue the Mini-Cons and bring them back here."

I was nodding. "It could work," I mused. "But there's more Mini-Cons being held in the base. What does Optimus plan to do about them?"

"He wants to attack the base and the convoy simultaneously, use two separate strike teams." Doubt began to creep across Jetfire's face. "He wants me and Elita to lead the attack on the convoy while he and Starscream lead the group hitting the base. You know, since Starscream knows the layout of the base, he can lead Optimus right to the Mini-Cons. That's the plan anyway." Jetfire was looking suspicious again.

I gave him a chastising glance. "Don't go off on your tangent again."

Jetfire sighed. "I know, but I don't like the sound of it."

"You saying Optimus can't handle himself if something would happen?"

"No, that's not it at all," Jetfire said fiercely, making a sharp cutting motion with his hand. "I'm just afraid that Decepticon scumbag will lead our guys straight into a trap."

I held up a finger. "If you're right and he's really involved in some crazy plot with Megatron, then I guess we'll find out soon enough. If he's not, it should all go as Optimus has planned." I paused thoughtfully. "There's really no way to tell except to go through with it."

Jetfire's wings drooped a bit. "I suppose you're right. But..." He trailed off.

I laid a hand on his arm. "I know you're worried. But let Optimus be concerned with that. You have your own part of the mission to focus on."

Jetfire looked down at me, his gleaming optics staring into mine. I could sense his smile behind his battle mask. "You're always so level-headed, Nova."

I gave a short bark of a laugh. "Someone has to be around here."


	7. Chapter 7

The Decepticon base in Kaon seemed to be caught somewhere between gleaming efficiency and rundown chaos. It seemed to be mostly well-cared for but the complex of buildings was old and beginning to show it. A good polishing couldn't hide the cracks in the floor and the glass viewports were dull with age.

The view through the glass showed a city much different than Iacon. Kaon was the home of Cybertron's mining operations and the whole city was comprised of mining compounds and foundries ringed by ramshackle housing for the workers. Great smokestacks emitted pillars of black smoke into the sky from various locations all over the cityscape. It seemed that a pall of perpetual gloom hung over Kaon; the sun's rays barely broke through the smog. In light of this, it was the ideal place for Megatron's headquarters.

I had never seen Kaon before, only heard of it in the holonews or through what other mechs had told me, so now I took in everything with curious optics as I crept down the corridor behind Optimus and Prowl. Beyond them, out in the front, Starscream led the way through the maze of hallways, moving swiftly but silently with the kind of automatic mindlessness one gets after seeing the same scenery over and over. His wingsword was in hand but wasn't aglow; still he held it ready in case a sentry should happen upon us. I had demanded to be allowed on this mission for the main reason that the condition of the Mini-Cons was not known and I'd managed to convince Optimus it was prudent to have a medic along in case some of the tiny bots needed immediate care. Of course, I had an ulterior motive as well; if our newest Autobot tried anything underhanded, I wanted to be there to see it as it happened.

I would never admit it to Jetfire, but I half-agreed with him about this whole thing. It seemed too...easy.

Lost in my thoughts, I nearly bumped into Prowl when he stopped abruptly in front of me. Snapping back into the present, I peered around him and ahead to see Optimus also frozen just behind Starscream, who was hunkered down at the end of the hallway where it opened into a wide room. I couldn't tell for certain, but it looked like a communication center much like the one at the Autobot base. Several bots were present, milling around from console to console, talking and occasionally laughing together over some shared joke.

My attention returned to our group as I heard Starscream and Optimus conversing in hushed tones. Starscream wore a deep scowl on his face.

"This is frustrating," I heard him mutter. "The Mini-Cons are just on the other side of the room, through that door over there." He pointed at a heavy steel door with a lockpad beside it.

"Well, we can't just flit through that room without being seen," Prowl whispered sarcastically.

Optimus waved a hand at his intelligence officer, his blue optics stern. Prowl sighed but didn't say anything else. Our leader turned back to Starscream.

"Is there another way?" he asked softly.

Starscream didn't answer right away. His expression became one of deep concentration; I was willing to bet he was mentally reviewing the entire base. Finally, he looked at Optimus and nodded once. "There's one other way," he murmured.

"Good. Let's go," Optimus said briskly.

Starscream slipped away from the open space and slunk back down the corridor the way we'd come. The rest of us followed in silence. We took a left at the next hallway and headed in a new direction we hadn't gone before. After a few kliks, we took a right into a narrow hall lined with doors. It ended on the outside wall of the building, a grimy viewport there lighting our way. Finally, Starscream stopped at the last door on the left. He punched in a code on the keypad on the wall and the door slid aside. I couldn't see much besides darkness beyond but Starscream strode through anyway, without any hesitation. Optimus followed a moment later. They disappeared into the gloom.

Prowl stalled at the doorjamb, looking into what lay beyond. "I don't like this," he muttered.

I gave him a little push from behind. "Move it, Prowl, or we're going to be playing catch-up."

With a sigh, he reluctantly went through the ominous doorway and I followed immediately. As soon as I was through, the door hissed shut behind me and the cloying darkness deepened. I couldn't help feeling a little trapped, as though I might never make it out of this place. Whatever this place was.

Looking ahead, I could just see Starscream and Optimus waiting for us, the blue and amber of their optics shining brightly in the murk. I headed in their direction, pulling Prowl along with me.

We were in a round corridor, the walls gently curving up and away. I could see small spots of light every so often along its length where little holes opened to the outside of the building. Weak currents of air swept up from them but did little to move the dank, musty atmosphere. I stopped beside Optimus.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's the air vent ductways for the entire base," Starscream explained. He swept out an arm dramatically. "Off the beaten path, perhaps, but one can get anywhere they please from here. Even Megatron's quarters." He grinned evilly.

Prowl snorted. "Why am I not surprised to learn that you spent Primus-knows-how-much time creeping about in a wasteland like this?"

Starscream narrowed his optics at Prowl and his grin changed to one of raw aggression. I could see two sharp fangs extend out to glisten in the dim light. Prowl dropped ever so slightly into a defensive crouch. Optimus stepped between them before things could get out of hand.

"Stop acting like sparklings, both of you!" he snapped, optics flashing bright cerulean. I cringed; Optimus sounded as though he too had sprouted fangs behind his battle mask.

Starscream's fangs disappeared and Prowl straightened up. Optimus motioned ahead of us. "Let's move along, shall we?"

With a quiet humph, Starscream turned and began walking swiftly away. I trotted after him, and an astrosecond later I heard Prowl and Optimus catching up. We walked that way for what seemed a long time, me beside Starscream, the other two behind us. Starscream and I didn't speak but I could hear Prowl and Optimus talking quietly. It sounded like Optimus was giving Prowl a good reprimand for being an aft. I smiled a little, one side of my mouth quirking up in amusement. A moment later, I realized Starscream was watching me out of the corner of his optic. I ignored him and kept walking. If he wanted to stealthily stare at me, let him.

We walked for what seemed an eternity, taking a left and then a right and then another right. I was hopelessly lost, especially after we'd gone through a few still exhaust fans. I lost count of them and every corridor looked exactly like the last one. I didn't know how anyone could possibly know one direction from another in here. Starscream never hesitated at the turns and it seemed he knew where he was going, but I was getting impatient. I was itching to get this whole thing over with.

I shot Starscream a glare through narrowed optics. It was probably a much nastier look than intended but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Do you even know where you're going?" I asked nastily, breaking the quiet between us.

Starscream gave me a look full of surprise before his expression changed to one of haughty indignance. "Of course," he replied snottily, peering down at me imperiously. "I've lived here long enough to know my way around. The base is rather spacious, if you hadn't noticed. It would follow that it would take some time to walk all the way around its perimeter, hmm?"

I glared at him even more darkly. Primus be damned, he had a point. A smug grin slowly spread across his handsome faceplates as he watched me process his statement. His wings twitched and his optics danced as though he were trying not to laugh. This only made me scowl more.

"Must you be so irritating?" I snapped.

Starscream lifted his hands, palms up, and his wings lifted and dropped in a shrug. "I'm merely being rational," he reasoned. "You're the one who decided to bite my head off."

When he put it like that, I didn't care for the way it sounded. My attitude deflated quickly. "Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

Starscream's expression softened and he unexpectedly favored me with a dazzling smile. From the way his optics crinkled at the corners, I knew it was genuine. "It doesn't really bother me much," he told me. "Anyhow, I like your spunkiness."

I stared at him for a nanoklik before dropping my gaze as a flush of heat warmed my faceplates. "Thanks," I murmured.

I was even more surprised in the next moment when he clapped me on the shoulder. "Any time," he said brightly, before striding ahead to an access door. It was the first one we'd seen since entering these ducts. The Seeker stopped at the door and turned.

"Optimus, this is it."

An expression of what I could only identify as relief flitted briefly across Prime's faceplates. "Good. Let's get this over with," he boomed in his deep voice.

Starscream stood ready beside the doorway, poised to fling the door open on Optimus's command. My leader took up a position opposite the former Air Commander, and readied his weapons. I slunk up beside Starscream as Prowl settled in next to Optimus.

I became still, going into my place of quiet as I always did before entering a fight. It just didn't work for me to rush in and start shooting everything in sight without taking a momentary respite first. And one never knew how a battle would end; it could be my last time to enjoy the stillness. These small moments were some of the most important in my life.

I felt someone's gaze on me and glanced up to see Starscream's optics looking down at me, cutting through the dimness. His expression was intent, neither mocking nor judgmental, and it seemed he was studying me, almost like he was trying to read whatever was running through my processor. I shifted, uncomfortable.

"What?" I demanded in a harsh whisper.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured. "I just thought I was the only one who took a moment to enjoy the quiet before heading straight to my waiting death."

One corner of my lips quirked up in an ironic smile. "And yet you're still standing here, talking to me."

Starscream shrugged. "I'm just lucky, I guess."

I snorted. Like I believed that.

Starscream winked at me then turned and looked over at Optimus. "Shall we?"

Optimus nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Starscream flung the door open and rushed through. I charged after him, ready to meet the Cons head on.


	8. Chapter 8

I dropped into a defensive crouch as I emerged out into the corridor, blaster rifle up and ready as I swiftly scanned the area to the left for threats. Starscream was behind me, covering the hall to the right. There were no sentries in sight, for the moment. I kept my weapon up anyway. Starscream called back to Optimus.

"All clear!"

My commander stepped out, followed by Prowl. "Alright," Optimus said briskly. "Let's get this over with."

I moved down the hallway cautiously, stopping at the first doorway. I was aware of Starscream behind me, a solid presence reassuring me that I wasn't alone. I reached out and keyed the door, unsure of what I would find. The door hissed open and I inched forward, peering inside.

It was a bunkroom, filled with Mini-Con sized berths with a common area in the middle. A group of the tiny bots were gathered around a table, beeping and chattering among themselves as they sipped on their Energon rations. I scanned the far corners of the room but there was nothing to be seen. I strode ahead.

"Excuse me!" I spoke up. The beeping and whistling stopped and every helm turned to me. I was caught in the gazes of ten pairs of amber optics. In the next moment, I saw their focus shift behind me and immediately the little bots shrank back, chittering in sudden fear. For a moment, I was confused. Then I remembered who was standing behind me.

"Calm down," I said quickly, holding up both hands in a gesture of peace. "We're Autobots. We're here to take you away from here if you'd like to leave."

One of the Mini-Cons pointed behind me and beeped animatedly. I listened and then continued.

"I know its Starscream," I conceded. "But you must also know that he is no longer part of the Decepticon fold. He is our comrade now and takes orders from Optimus Prime himself." I paused and then laid down the final offer. "If you are to come with us, you must make haste. Grab whatever you can subspace and do it quickly. We don't have much time."

The Mini-Cons began scurrying about, snatching up the most prized of the few belongings they had. I could see a few of them casting wary glances in Starscream's direction. As for the Seeker, he was standing with his spinal strut against the door frame, optics trained on the corridor. A few moments later, the Mini-Cons were lining up at the doorway, ready to move. I glanced at Starscream.

He nodded. "Alright, let's go."

We moved back into the hallway, the former Decepticon leading the group while I took up the rear. Farther down the passage, I could see Prowl and Optimus ushering a larger throng of tiny bots out of their quarters. I tapped the nearest Mini-Con on the shoulder.

"Are there any more of you on this end of the hall?"

The bot beeped back a negative. Good. Maybe we could make a clean escape after all.

We met up with Optimus and Prowl and their entourage back at the door we'd come out of. Prowl instructed the Mini-Cons to wait inside the ductway and they obeyed without question, filing through quickly but quietly. Seeing Optimus for themselves had hushed for good any doubts they might have had. I stepped up beside Starscream where he stood carefully watching the Mini-Cons go past.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Looking for my Mini-Con partner," he replied softly. "I had to leave him behind when I defected."

Minutes passed and the last Mini-Cons disappeared into the gloom of the ductway. Starscream was tense beside me, and I watched his wings hitch high on his back, twitching in agitation. My spark dropped.

"He's not here, is he?" I asked quietly.

Starscream shook his head slowly. "No."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. The unfortunate little bot had probably not had an easy offlining, either.

Starscream vented air through his intakes harshly and I looked up to see that his full lips had pressed together in a grim line. His optics had taken on a stubborn glint which I was coming to know all too well.

"What are you thinking?" I wondered.

"He's not dead," the Seeker ground out.

"How do you know? What else could have happened to him?"

He didn't bother to answer, but instead turned and strode to the door of the ductway and leaned into the darkness. I could see the Mini-Cons huddled together in the glow from his optics.

"Why is Swindle not among you?" Starscream demanded, his scratchy voice full of urgency. "Where is he?"

There was a hesitant beeping from somewhere among the tiny bots. Starscream shook his head adamantly. "No! Tell me! Where is he?" His tone had turned harsh.

More beeping and chittering, then Starscream swung away from the door and headed for the portal opposite. It was a large doorway and lacked a keypad, denoting it as a main access to another area. Instinct told me none of us should be going near that door, let alone through it, which was obviously Starscream's intent. I scurried after him, latching onto his arm.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Swindle is locked in the brig. I'm going to get him." He shook off my arm and kept walking, his stride never hesitating as he drew his wingsword, his movements sure and steady.

"Starscream!" Prime barked. "If you risk going after one bot, we may not be able to help you."

"I know, Optimus." Starscream's voice was full of gravity. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. I left him once. I'm not going to leave him again. Take the others and get out of here."

My gaze flipped from Starscream to Optimus. I could see my leader weighing his limited options and then coming to a quick decision. "We will wait for you at the rendezvous point for an extra fifteen kliks. If you haven't made it by then-"

"You can assume the worst," Starscream supplied. Optimus nodded and stepped into the ductway. As with all things in war, the needs of the many outweighed those of the few.

"Good luck, soldier." My leader beckoned to me. "Come, Nova."

I was caught for a moment, caught between following orders and following my spark. I'd always followed Prime's direction without question. But now, I knew I had to stay.

"With all due respect, sir, I'll be going with Starscream," I said and hefted my blaster higher.

Optimus looked surprised even as Starscream hissed at me, "Oh no! You're going back with them."

"No I'm not," I said flintily. "You'll have a better chance at getting out of this if you have some backup. No arguments. Let's move!"

"Do you realize where the brig is?" Starscream snapped. "We'll have to go through the work area which is crawling with guards, then through the control room, which is also continuously manned. Then we have to get past the guards at the Energon vault and then past the guards at the brig doors. There'll be two more inside. On top of it, the brig is just down the hall from Megatron's quarters."

I shrugged. "Are you implying that I can't back you up? I've had the same tactical training as the rest of the army, so don't worry about it. And if you get shot, I can save your aft! What do you think about that?"

He huffed and shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I've been warned." I snapped Optimus a quick salute. "We'll see you at the rendezvous point, sir." I turned back to Starscream and walked toward the door which I now knew led to the Mini-Con work area. "Let's go frag this place up."


	9. Chapter 9

When the door slid open, Starscream and I crept forward into the main work area, weapons raised and at the ready. The large room was dim; as there was currently no work going on, all the main lighting had been shut down. Just a few scattered overhead bulbs lit the way past a guard post straight ahead. A Decepticon foot soldier sat slumped in a chair, idly scrolling through a datapad and humming a little tune to himself. The soft sound echoed off the walls nearby. I stopped and looked over at Starscream.

"Go around," he whispered, jerking his head to the left past me. "I want to stay under their notice for as long as we can."

I nodded and headed in that direction, my steps slow and cautious. My optics were attempting to adjust to the dark in the room. I scanned up and down, side to side as I moved, taking in the properties of the space as best I could. The Mini-Cons had been working on what appeared to be the beginnings of a spaceship, whose mass dominated the center of the room. Scaffolding towered up along its sides, almost higher than I could see in the gloom. I could also just make out a catwalk along the wall, circling the area just above the scaffolding's top.

I was slightly startled when I felt Starscream touch my elbow lightly. I twisted to glance back at him. He pointed up.

"You see the catwalk?" I nodded. "They keep another sentry up there."

I nodded again and turned back to my path, winding through piles of metal and stacks of other building supplies. It seemed that the Mini-Cons kept their work area tidy but I still didn't want to take the chance of knocking something over.

Just as I had that thought, I felt my toe bump into something loose on the floor. I immediately assumed it was a tool of some kind left behind by accident. It skidded away across the floor with a loud clang and scraping, echoing through the room. My spark sank. If that wouldn't give our position away, nothing would.

I froze. "Scrap!" I muttered.

Starscream came to a halt behind me as he heard the metallic object go skipping across the floor. Neither of us dared to move an inch, or even breathe. The next moment was so long it felt as though time had stopped altogether.

I knew we were in for it as soon as the humming stopped. Another moment, then a voice in the dark.

"Hey! Who's out there?"

Starscream and I didn't move. I opened a comm transmission to him.

:Now what? Do we hide or run?:

I could sense him deliberating for a second. Then his reply came back loud and clear.

:Run!:

I bounded ahead, the Seeker close on my heels. As we left the shadow of the incomplete spaceship, I heard a yell from the sentry and immediately bolts of laser fire cut through the murk toward us. A moment later, more rained down from above as the guard on the catwalk joined his comrade in trying to eliminate us. A few bolts pinged off the armor plating on my shoulders and stung but I shook it off and kept going, straight toward the door leading to the control room. Two more sentries were stationed on either side of the portal. They looked surprised when they saw us charging straight at them.

It took them a moment to whip out their cannons and train their sights on us. A moment too long. I'd always been a quick shot and my skills didn't fail me now. The two bots dropped into unceremonious heaps on the floor at nearly the same time, spark chambers smoking and blown wide open.

"Nice shooting!" I heard Starscream compliment me even as he returned fire on the other sentries. "Keep it up!"

He didn't have to say more. Surely the first two guards had alerted the control room of our presence, and that was where we were headed. If we were going to meet Primus any time soon, I was willing to bet we were rushing headlong toward him right now.

The door was getting rapidly closer. "Um, Starscream?!" I cried. "What are we doing?"

"Keep going! When the door opens, do as I say!"

Blindly trusting that he had a plan, I rocketed toward the door and tripped its proximity sensor. It slid open with a hiss. My steps didn't falter as I flew through the entryway into the control room. I could hear Starscream's swiftly moving steps pounding up behind me.

I caught a brief, terrifying glimpse of Soundwave turning to face the commotion and beyond him, Megatron himself seated in his throne, leaning forward, his optics showing surprise. Of course, there were various other soldiers stationed around the room at monitors and I sensed them turning and bringing weapons to bear. It was all I saw before Starscream's voice rang out.

"Get down!"

I obeyed reflexively without thinking, not missing a beat as I dropped to my knees, sliding forward on the polished floor, my rifle still up, sights trained on the nearest mech. A moment later, I became aware of Starscream vaulting over me, his leap as graceful as a dancer's. His null rays flashed, and a few of the soldiers at the monitors dropped to the floor lifelessly. I fired at the rest of them as the Seeker touched down on the floor and sprang forward, his wingsword in hand as he charged toward Soundwave.

Primus, he was a sight to behold. How could there be such beauty in the midst of war?

Our appearance had taken the Decepticon command staff so by surprise that Soundwave hadn't gathered his wits fast enough to draw down on Starscream. The former second-in-command had the spymaster tossed aside in moments with a few precise slashes of his sword. I saw that he had wounded Soundwave but not killed him.

"Nova, come on!" Starscream waved me forward. I scrambled to my feet and dashed after him, following his path as he stepped over Soundwave and dodged around some consoles as Megatron opened fire on us.

It was testament to the singular focus driving Starscream that he completely ignored his former master and headed straight for the door on the opposite side of the room, the one that would lead us to the brig.

"Faster, Nova! Hurry!" I could clearly hear the edge in Starscream's voice. I picked up the pace, pushing myself to my limit. My legs simply were not as long as his.

Those seconds seemed like some of the longest of my long life, as we tried to reach that doorway. Blasts from Megatron's fusion cannon sailed past us and impacted everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, leaving large holes and black scorch marks. To top it off, a quick glance behind showed that the tyrant was pursuing us steadily.

Starscream reached the door first, of course. It slid open obediently and he rushed through. I made to follow him, cursing my smaller, slighter femme frame. I could see the corridor beyond; Starscream was already engaging the guards stationed outside the Energon vault. I watched in horror as a few laser bolts made it past his defenses, hitting his wings. I heard him cry out at the pain.

"Starscream!" I cried and lunged forward through the door into the hall, just as a large hand clamped onto my shoulder with an iron grip. I found my view of the world tilting and shifting as I was roughly spun backward, my feet coming out from under me. For a moment, I was aware of nothing but air around me and then I was falling. I hit the floor with a thud, knocking the air from my intakes. A giant foot came smashing down on my chestplate, pinning me tightly to the cold floor. I grabbed at it, squirming as I tried to gasp in a breath. A dark chuckle from above drew my optics upward and I froze. Megatron's deep crimson optics leered down at me.

"Ah, Starscream," he called out. "What a fine femme you brought with you! It's a pity she can't match your speed."

A sound of strangled rage caught my attention, and I tore my gaze away from the Decepticon leader and turned my helm to see Starscream down the hall, standing over the bodies of the guards he'd successfully dispatched, sword still in hand. Glowing Energon oozed from the wounds in his wings but his injuries seemed forgotten as he stared at me, trapped under the tyrant's foot. I sent him an apologetic look. If only I'd been a tad faster.

"Let her go." Starscream's rough voice was low and dark and it had taken on a murderous quality that startled me. Megatron just laughed and put a little more weight on my chest.

"Megatron." The Seeker's tone had turned sharp. "Let her go. It's me you want to kill, not her."

"I would have figured the Autobots had melted you down for slag by now," Megatron sneered.

"Haven't you heard?" Starscream snapped. "Optimus Prime treats his prisoners of war better than you treat your own officers."

Megatron snorted and rolled his optics. "He would deactivate you if he were smarter," he said derisively. "It will only be a matter of time before you stab him in the back like you did me."

"Shut up, you fragger," Starscream growled, shifting on his feet and tightening his grip on his sword.

I was confused. What were they talking about? We all knew that Megatron had treated Starscream like scrap for centuries, but I'd never put much thought into the why behind it. Was it possible that the Air Commander had betrayed his master and Megatron had never forgiven him for it?

Exactly what went on behind closed doors on this side of enemy lines was mostly a mystery to us.

"What's the matter, my dear Starscream?" Megatron asked with a laugh. "Don't want your new friends to learn how traitorous and slimy you really are?"

"He's been a loyal soldier!" I managed to get out in Starscream's defense. Megatron's optics swung down to me and he stared at me, considering. An oily smirk turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Oh my dear, he has you duped," the tyrant informed me. "He has you all fooled! In time, you'll see what I mean. Starscream can only play the obedient subordinate for so long before his true nature surfaces and reveals itself."

"I told you to shut your mouth!" Starscream roared and rushed his former master in a blur, taking the larger mech by surprise. The Seeker slammed into Megatron and the two went crashing to the floor, toppled by the jet's momentum. The crushing pressure left my chest and I sucked in a deep cycle of air through my vents before scrambling up and retrieving my rifle. I turned and aimed the weapon at the pair as they tussled on the floor, trying to get a bead on Megatron, which proved impossible with the way they were flailing about. It was purely a power struggle and I could see that Megatron was obviously stronger; if he pinned Starscream, the Seeker was done for, and then me after him. Or worse, the tyrant would keep me for his amusement...

It was then that I noticed Starscream's sword. It had flown from his grip when the two bots had fallen, skidding away unnoticed. I tossed my rifle aside and dashed for the blade. It was odd in my hands, not quite right. I'd never used a weapon like it before and it felt awkward. Still, I gripped it tightly and advanced toward the two where they still grappled with each other. I positioned myself as close as I dared and waited for the right moment.

When Starscream managed to pin Megatron down by the shoulders for a moment, I was ready. Hefting the sword above my head, I brought it down swiftly. The blade impacted with Megatron's helm heavily but for a moment nothing happened. He continued to fight against Starscream's grip for another second before he suddenly went limp. Starscream froze, not moving from his spot atop Megatron's chest. It seemed we were both holding our breaths, waiting. When the tyrant didn't so much as twitch, Starscream sighed and stood. He took his wingsword from me and looked down at his old master. I'd left a sizeable dent in Megatron's helm.

"Nice job," Starscream murmured. "You managed to knock him out cold. That will buy us some time, at least." He grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the hall.

"Come on. We're still on a deadline. I don't want to be here when Megatron wakes up."


	10. Chapter 10

We reached the brig without any more resistance and burst through the door in a flurry of limbs. I posted myself just inside, facing the hall with my rifle up and optics scanning for more Decepticons heading our way. Starscream ran past me into the interior of the chamber.

"Swindle!" I heard him calling out as he moved further away. A moment later, an answering beeping came from what sounded like the farthest corner in the back. I heard Starscream clattering away in that direction, then came the blast of a null ray and then the banging of a cell door being thrown open. Then there was faint chittering of the Mini-Cons and Starscream's voice murmuring too low for me to hear.

Kliks later, Starscream's hand on my shoulder startled me and I turned to look up at him. A red and black Mini-Con was perched on the Seeker's shoulder, peering down at me with frightened but curious optics.

"Let's go, Nova. We have a ride home to catch." Starscream stepped out of the brig and I followed. He strode straight for the nearest viewport. My optic ridges drew together as I trailed after him.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't have time to go back the way we came, nor should we risk it with Megatron taking a nap just down the hall. We're taking the easy way out." The Seeker activated his null rays and fired on the viewport. Just a few shots and the old glass exploded outward and the dirty atmosphere of Kaon rushed in. I tasted the smoke and ash from the factories floating on the wind. Starscream turned and beckoned me closer.

"Come on. We're flying out of here."

I approached briskly but I couldn't hide my apprehension. I was a ground model; I didn't enjoy heights and I didn't enjoy flying when I had to take a shuttle somewhere. Starscream gave me a knowing look as he reached out and drew me close to him with an arm around my shoulders.

"Just hang on and don't look down," he advised with a grin. A small gasp of surprise escaped my intakes as his arm moved down to wrap around my waist and I found myself being crushed to his side. Then he ran forward, hoisting me up off the floor. In a moment, the floor had dropped away and we were shooting away from the building as Starscream activated his thrusters.

"Oh Primus!" I exclaimed, feeling helpless and panicky, knowing that if I slipped or he decided to drop me, I would meet a certain death from this altitude. I shuddered.

"You good up there, Swindle?" Starscream asked and I glanced up to see the tiny bot still sitting on the Seeker's shoulder, arms around his neck. The Mini-Con appeared elated; no doubt he was reeling from being suddenly freed from the brig and Megatron's clutches, but was also happy to be back with his partner. Swindle beeped jauntily in an affirmative response. Apparently, he enjoyed flying with Starscream. The Seeker nodded and then turned his attention to me.

Starscream shifted me around so I was face to face with him and I felt his other arm wrap around my back. My own arms were around him in a tight embrace as I tried to ignore the sensation of having nothing but air under my feet. I must have looked scared slagless, because when Starscream said my name, his voice was soothing.

"Nova, look at me." I did, my optics finding his easily at this close proximity.

"You're going to be just fine," he continued. "We'll be back on the ground before you know it. Okay?"

"But it's such a long ways down," I said shakily. "And if I fall..."

"I won't let you fall," Starscream promised, holding my gaze steadily. "Not now, not ever. I promise."

I nodded and laid my helm against his chest, shuttering my optics. I tried not to think as we flew swiftly toward the rendezvous point. I managed to keep a thin control over my panic in this way. Starscream's grip on me didn't loosen even an inch.

That was when I realized with a small start that I'd never been this close to him before and certainly not for this length of time. Suddenly, I was painfully aware of him, aware of his smooth, warm armor, aware of his chest rising and falling with the cycling of his intakes, aware of every inch of where his body touched mine. I realized with some embarrassment that my spark was pulsing harder in its chamber. My own armor seemed to burn. I wondered if he was as aware of all of this as I was.

I snuck a look at Starscream and my spark jolted when I saw the flush in his faceplates. Suddenly his gaze swung down and his optics locked with mine, as if he'd felt my perusal. What I saw in his optics took my breath away. They burned with an unguarded desire, a need I had had no idea was there. I realized I could feel him trembling ever so slightly against me.

My processor stalled as I tried to figure out what came next. That was when I noticed we were losing altitude and slowing down. I tore my gaze from Starscream's and dared to glance down. We were descending toward the rendezvous point and I could see Optimus standing next to our shuttle, peering up into the sky at us. It indeed had been a quick flight.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment as our feet touched the ground again and Starscream let go of me. I staggered a bit and felt large hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"Easy, Nova. Flying is not kind to us grounders." Prime's voice came from above and behind me.

I nodded in agreement, though I knew that wasn't the only reason I was trembling.

* * *

On the shuttle ride back to base, I was able to use the meager supplies in my med kit to at least stop the bleeding from the wounds on Starscream's wings. He sat quietly through it all, not saying a word. But I was aware of his optics watching, following my every movement. The heat hadn't left them, but he'd buried it deep while we were now in the presence of others. My hands shook as I worked and it took everything in me to keep my composure, to keep it together until we got back to base.

As soon as the shuttle touched down on the landing pad, I was up and moving, eager to escape the others before they noticed my discomfiture. I rushed for the medbay, leaving Starscream and all the Mini-Cons trailing in my wake. I burst into the room, calling out for Red Alert and Ratchet.

"I need your help examining the Mini-Cons," I explained breathlessly when my fellow medics were within earshot. "None of them seem to be hurt, but they all still need a basic physical." I tossed my small med kit aside and busied myself readying a tray of tools. "Starscream is wounded but it's not bad. I gave him the basic attention he needed, so he can wait till the end."

The two were nodding as they took in my orders. Ratchet ran off to ready his own equipment, but Red stayed at my side for another klik.

"Nova, are you okay?" he asked, touching my arm lightly. "You seem awfully worked up."

I sighed and flashed Red Alert a small smile. "I'm fine, Red. Just a little shook up. We ran into Megatron and Soundwave." No need to delve into further details about the flying incident.

"Oh." Red's face showed concern and surprise. "Why don't you just go tend to Starscream? Ratchet and I can handle the Mini-Cons."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it." With that, he gave me a little push toward the waiting area, where all the Mini-Cons had grouped together. "Just send in the first few Mini-Cons."

I didn't argue. I couldn't concentrate on much besides thinking of Starscream. He clouded my processor, just as he'd done every cycle since I'd first seen him in the brig. I couldn't stop the fresh memory of his body against mine, the feeling of his spark pulsing behind his chestplates. I allowed myself to imagine what he'd be like in my berth, of his fingers touching me, his lips kissing me...I felt my faceplates heat up at the mere thought. I'd never yet let my thoughts travel down this path and truthfully I found myself a bit embarrassed. I'd tried so hard to stay immune to his charms.

I entered the lobby and instructed the Mini-Cons briefly on what would be happening before sending the first four into the medbay. Then I looked up to see Starscream's optics glued on me once again. I suppressed a little shudder and raised a hand, beckoning to him.

"You, come with me."

The Seeker rose and followed me obediently back into the medbay. We passed my comrades, already hard at work with two tiny bots on each of their tables, moving swiftly through basic examinations. It wouldn't take them long to get through all the Mini-Cons.

I led Starscream into the private room in the rear of the medbay, closing the door behind us. I gestured to a bench nearby.

"Sit there. The table will be too high for me to reach your wings."

Starscream sat down without a word. I reflected that it was unlike him to be so quiet. He continued to watch me intently as I gathered up some tools. I wasn't sure how much I liked being stared at. I turned and shot him a slightly irritated look.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked placidly.

"Watching me."

Starscream shrugged. "Because I like to. You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?"

My intakes hitched at his words and it was my turn to stare, dumbly, unsure of what to say. Dimly, I realized he had gotten up and was coming toward me, his wings flicking ever so slightly. Then he was there in front of me and his body was molding to mine all along my length, pushing me back against the table behind me.

"Star-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't think, Nova. Don't talk," he murmured. "I saw the way you looked at me before. We both want this." Then his lips were on mine, warm and soft. The tool I'd had loosely in my hand fell to the floor with a clunk and my arms came up to slip around Starscream's neck. I melted into his arms and kissed back, deeply.

There was no sense in denying it. He was right. I'd wanted him for awhile and I wanted him now. I had fallen in love with this proud, mysterious Seeker, almost right away, I realized with a start. Ever since he'd turned those optics on me that first cycle, my spark had never stood a chance. Now I was powerless in his embrace.

Just as Starscream's glossa was sliding between my parted lips, the door opened and Red Alert stuck his head in.

"Holy Primus!" He exclaimed and disappeared again.

Starscream and I broke apart and I stalked off toward the door, thoroughly irritated that we had been interrupted. Then again, the back room of the medbay probably wasn't the most ideal place to get intimate with anyone. I stepped through the door to find Red Alert standing with his back against the closest wall, the expression on his faceplates a mix of shock and disgust.

"Red?" I waved my hand at him to get his attention.

"Uh.." I could see him visibly pulling himself together. "Ah, Nova, sorry to interrupt. Optimus would like to see you and Starscream in his office. Stat."

I frowned. "Any idea why?"

Red Alert shrugged. "Just to debrief you on the mission, I suppose." He leaned forward a little, and when he spoke next, his voice was low. "Why were you kissing Starscream?"

I took a few steps closer and pushed Red Alert back against the wall. "That's none of your business, Red. Don't concern yourself with it." I sighed and stepped back. "Tell Optimus we'll report to him just as soon as Starscream's injuries are taken care of."

Red Alert nodded and scurried off, looking chastened. I went back to the room; Starscream had sat back down where he'd been before. He looked up at me as I entered. "What's going on?"

"Optimus wants to see us," I explained, turning back to my tool tray. "But not before I take care of your wings." I approached him with my torch. "Just relax."

Neither of us said a word for the next ten kliks as I worked, being as meticulous as I'd been that first time about restoring his wings to their former beauty. I welded the wounds closed and then cleaned the dried Energon away, before grinding away the rough edges of the welds. Finally, I ran a polishing cloth over them to shine the plating.

"There," I murmured. "As good as new." I let my fingertips drag across the top edge of his right wing, lightly, all the way to the tip.

Starscream shuddered, his other wing trembling. "Nova, you're a tease," he ground out.

"Not intentionally," I defended myself softly. "You're really the beautiful one, you know." I took his wingtip between my fingers and rubbed it gently. He moaned.

"You should really stop that," he murmured half-heartedly.

"I've wanted to touch your wings for so long," I confessed. "Not work on them, but just..._touch_ them." I increased the pressure on his wingtip and I took in the sight of the Seeker's body arching and heard the lovely sound of another moan escape his lips, this one more needy than the last. I leaned down and kissed his neck softly, before letting my glossa slip out to swipe along the cabling there. Starscream's hands came up to grab my hips, hauling me forward and down into his lap. I gasped in surprise, my hands leaving his wing and reaching out to steady myself on his broad shoulders. His sudden aggression had cleared my processor; I leaned back and looked at him.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this here," I said softly, apologetically. "Besides, Optimus is waiting on us and...I want a lot more time to do this properly."

Starscream chuckled quietly. "I guess you're right. Let's go see the commander; we've waited this long. A little longer won't kill us."


End file.
